With You
by NichanJung
Summary: Perpisahan mengajarkan mereka bagaimana seharusnya sebuah hubungan itu terjalin. Bukan hanya ungkapan-ungkapan cinta dan sentuhan fisik semata, lebih dari itu rasa percaya, kesabaran, kesetiaan, kejujuran dan harapan adalah landasan yang harus selalu dipertahankan. Lalu akhir yang bahagia akan menyertai setiap detik perjalanan hidup keduanya. Meanie. Wonwoo Mingyu. Seventeen fanfic
1. Chapter 1

With You

(Long Distance Sequel)

By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu

Other Cast: Find by yourself

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rate: T

Warning: EYD berantakan, Typo bertebaran

Summary:

Perpisahan itu mengajarkan mereka bagaimana seharusnya sebuah hubungan itu terjalin. Bukan hanya ungkapan-ungkapan cinta dan sentuhan fisik semata, lebih dari itu rasa percaya, kesabaran, kesetiaan, kejujuran dan harapan adalah landasan yang harus selalu dipertahankan. Lalu akhir yang bahagia akan menyertai setiap detik perjalanan hidup keduanya.

= M-W =

Seharusnya hari ini Wonwoo sudah berada di rumah mewahnya di Seoul sana. Namun lihatlah dia sekarang, masih dengan baju tidur berwarna biru muda polos dan bergelung dengan nyamannya dalam pelukan seorang pria yang terlalu tampan, bahkan saat bangun tidur di pagi hari seperti inipun aura ketampanannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Malah Wonwoo menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana wajah itu adalah gambaran pertama yang dilihatnya saat mengawali harinya.

Lelaki tampan itu -Kim Mingyu- mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Wonwoo. Keduanya masih sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kasur dan selimut yang sangat nyaman ini. Meskipun di luar sana deru kendaraan dan bisingnya kota sudah merayap masuk perlahan ke pendengaran mereka.

Wonwoo memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di wajah Mingyu. Meraba setiap pori dan lekukan wajah terkasihnya. Pahatan wajah Mingyu terlalu sempurna. Mungkin Tuhan terlalu berbahagia saat menggoreskan keindahan memabukkan ini. Mingyu-nya adalah kesempurnaan. Bahkan terkadang Wonwoo takut menyentuh Mingyu terlalu kasar, takut merusak kesempurnaan itu. Jemarinya hanya mengelus dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kekasihnya, Mingyu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi Wonwoo.

"Pagi _Hyung_." Suara Mingyu masih terdengar agak serak, khas bangun pagi.

"Mmm... Pagi Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo ceria.

"Kenapa kau terdengar sangat bahagia, _Hyung_?" Kening Mingyu berkerut mendapati nada ceria dari suara tersayangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang karena melihatmu di pagi hari seperti ini." Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah merona, dia malu sebenarnya.

"Hehehe... Nanti kau akan menemukan wajahku di setiap pagi seumur hidupmu, kau tidak akan bosan kan, _Hyung_?" Mingyu menatap dalam wajah Wonwoo.

"Tidak akan pernah." Geleng Wonwoo. "Itu impian ku sedari dulu, kau ingatkan?" Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, itu impian kita berdua lebih tepatnya." Timpal Mingyu seraya menyentil halus hidung Wonwoo.

"Hahaha..." Wonwoo hanya tertawa menanggapi Mingyu. Mereka berdua sangat berbahagia, bukan?

"Jadi apa rencana kita hari ini, _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Rencana? Memangnya kita tidak akan pulang ke Seoul hari ini?" tanya Wonwoo. Dikiranya nanti malam mereka akan berangkat ke Seoul dengan penerbangan terakhir.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya, sayang?" Tanya Mingyu gemas.

"Heh? Yang mana?" Wajah Wonwoo benar-benar _blank._

"Kemarin aku bilang kita memiliki waktu liburan yang panjang sebelum kembali ke rumah. Bahkan _Appa_ Jeon sudah mengijinkannya." Mingyu heran dengan kekasihnya ini, apa saking bahagianya karena bertemu kemarin sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengarkan bagian yang penting ini. Benar-benar.

"Benarkah? Kita bisa liburan? Keliling Jepang?" Tanya Wonwoo antusias.

"Kemanapun yang kau inginkan." Jawaban Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sangat senang. Dia memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Mingyu pun tertawa bahagia.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bangun, mandi, dan sarapan. Setelah itu kita akan memikirkan akan pergi kemana saja. Deal?" Ujar Mingyu seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Deal!" Jawab Wonwoo dan memukulkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Mingyu. Kebiasaan dari dulu. Keduanya pun segera beranjak dari kasur empuk mereka, milik Wonwoo lebih tepatnya. Wonwoo menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, sementara Mingyu menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuatkan sarapan sederhana; telur dadar, roti dengan selai coklat keju, dan segelas susu vanila untuk Wonwoo dan secangkir kopi untuk Mingyu.

Mereka menikmati sarapan sederhananya setelah Mingyu selesai mandi. Susu dan kopi sudah agak menghangat. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia keduanya. Jika bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, segala jenis makanan akan terasa lebih enak. Tentu saja itu bukan hanya sekedar kiasan belaka. Bersama dengan orang-orang tersayang menciptakan _dopamin_ berlebih sehingga sensasi bahagia akan terus dihasilkan oleh otak.

Selama makan tidak terjadi pembincangan yang berlebihan. Dari kecil keduanya sudah diajarkan untuk tidak banyak bicara di meja makan. Saat ini Wonwoo dan Mingyu berada di sofa ruang tengah, menikmati susu dan kopi yang masih tersisa. Wonwoo bersandar manis di dada bidang Mingyu, sementara Mingyu mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo dengan penuh kasih.

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" Mingyu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi terlalu jauh dan lama. Meskipun selama di sini aku tidak pernah jalan-jalan tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin pergi. Aku lebih menginginkan jalan-jalan di Korea saja. Aku rindu suasana Korea." Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya dapat mengerti bagaimana kerinduan Wonwoo. Tiga tahun jauh dari keluarga dan teman-temannya tentu saja membuatnya sangat-sangat merindukan semuanya.

"Tapi aku ingin kita tetap berlibur." Ujar Wonwoo cepat. "Kita bisa berkeliling Tokyo saja, bagaimana?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan Mingyu.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau ingin pergi, _Hyung_." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tapi kau sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, tentu kau menginginkan liburan yang lama kan Mingyu-ya?" Wajah Wonwoo berubah sendu.

"Sejujurnya aku memang ingin berlibur ke beberapa daerah di Jepang bersama dengan mu, _Hyung_. Tapi kita bisa ke sana lain kali. Kau tentu sangat merindukan keluarga dan teman-temanmu kan?" Mingyu mencoba menjelaskan. Ia tahu, Wonwoo selalu memikirkan perasaannya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebenarnya Wonwoo memang sangat ingin segera pulang.

"Tentu. Kita bisa kembali saat kita bulan madu nanti."

"Haish, Kim Mingyu jangan bercanda." Wonwoo memukul perut Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Hyung_. Aku serius." Balas Mingyu.

"Hah, terserah kau saja." Wonwoo menyamankan kembali posisinya dalam dekapan Mingyu.

= M-W =

Acara kencan Wonwoo dan Mingyu ditutup dengan makan malam sederhana di sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana juga, Mingyu diam-diam mereservasi sebuah meja di salah satu restoran di Tokyo Tower. Setelah makan mereka menuju ke puncak menara. Ada banyak orang di sana, terutama pasangan.

"Kau tidak bilang kita akan ke sini."

"Anggap saja ini kejutan, hehe." Mingyu mengelus jemari Wonwoo.

"Pemandangannya bagus." Mata kecil Wonwoo menelusuri pemandangan malam yang begitu indah. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dihiasi lampu-lampu. Jauh di bawah sana, jutaan lampu bersinar seperti bintang di langit malam. Indah.

"Kau selalu tahu hal-hal indah dan menakjubkan, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo tersenyum ke arah Mingyu.

"Ini malam terakhir kita di Tokyo, besok kita akan kembali, tentu saja aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik kepadamu, _Hyung_." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan meremasnya lembut. Wonwoo tersipu, merona.

Pemandangan dari atas Tokyo Tower ini benar-benar sangat indah. Tidak heran jika tempat ini menjadi salah satu _icon_ wisata yang wajib dikunjungi di Tokyo, terutama di malam hari. Tempat ini sama indahnya dengan Namsan Tower di Seoul. Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis saat mengingatnya.

Sepanjang hari ini mereka sudah mengunjungi berbagai tempat dan mencicipi makan berbagai jenis makanan dan jajanan di Tokyo. Mereka jalan-jalan ke Universal Studio Japan, Harajuku Street, Shibuya, Ikebukuru, dan Odaiba. Yang membuat Wonwoo tidak kalah senang adalah saat ke Jiyugaoka Sweet Food, disana ada banyak sekali makanan penutup yang manis dan enak, ditambah dengan ukiran dan warna yang menarik. Wonwoo menikmati berbagai macam makanan manis dan itu membuatnya senang. Tidak hanya itu, Mingyu yang sangat tahu jika Wonwoo yang tidak bisa memakan makanan laut membawanya ke restoran ramen. Di sana Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo makan dengan sangat lahap.

Ada satu kejadian yang membuat Mingyu tertawa senang bahkan jika mengingatnya sekarang. Hal itu saat dia mengajak Wonwoo untuk berkencan di Disneyland Tokyo dan Yoyongi Park. Saat itu Wonwoo bersikeras tidak ingin ke sana karena dia bukan anak kecil dan bukan seorang gadis yang akan tertarik dengan nuansa taman yang cenderung manis. Wonwoo lupa jika dia memiliki sebuah taman di rumahnya di Seoul, yang bahkan bunga-bunga di dalamnya dia tanam sendiri. Mingyu benar-benar gemas.

Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Mingyu merapatkan baju hangat yang dipakai oleh Wonwoo, kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku depan baju hangat yang digunakannya. Mereka berbagi kehangatan bersama.

Wonwoo tentu tidak akan pernah melupakan kencannya setelah tiga tahun ini. Perlahan dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Mingyu. Desir darah yang dipompa jantung melaju dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh Wonwoo, menciptakan suasana hangat. Dia menyukai saat-saat bersama dengan Mingyu seperti ini.

"Ayo pulang, ini semakin dingin." Ajak Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangan mereka masih menyatu sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Wonwoo. Malam ini benar-benar indah dan berkesan bagi keduanya. Dan malam berlalu seiring dengan keduanya yang melaju menuju ketenangan di dalam tidur, mencoba untuk saling memimpikan di dunia bawah sadar.

= M-W =

Seoul, 11.00 AM.

Wonwoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Inilah udara pagi di tanah airnya. Dia begitu berbahagia bisa kembali ke bumi tercinta. Terlebih disinilah kebahagiaan hakikinya berada.

"Sudah siap berangkat?" Mingyu sudah berada di samping Wonwoo kembali setelah tadi memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam mobil. Tuan Park selaku sopir Mingyu memang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka sedari pukul 10 tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang." Seru Wonwoo. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bahagia yang berlebihan. Tuan park hanya memandang ke arah kedua tuan mudanya itu.

"Paman, kita ke rumah Wonwoo dulu ya." Pinta Mingyu kepada tuan Park.

"Baik, Nak Mingyu."

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia menunggu dan menjemput kami, paman?" ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, nak Wonwoo. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugas saya dan saya dengan senang hati melakukan ini." Tentu saja Tuan Park tidak pernah merasa keberatan, keluarga Kim sudah sangat baik kepadanya begitupun dengan Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di rumah Wonwoo, ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu di gazebo kecil disebelah taman samping, taman Wonwoo. Begitu melihat mobil Mingyu, pasangan suami istri ini segera menyambut Wonwoo.

"Selamat datang kembali, sayang." Ibu Wonwoo memeluk anak lelaki kebanggaannya ini.

"Aku merindukan _Eomma_." Balas Wonwoo.

"Jadi kau tidak merindukan _Appa_ , Wonie?" Tanya Tuan Jeon, menggoda anaknya. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan melepaskan pelukan sang ibu.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan kurindukan jika bukan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_." Wonwoo memeluk ayahnya. Tuan Jeon menepuk-nepuk bangga punggung putranya. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Sekarang dia tidak merindukanku lagi, _Appa_. Karena sudah ada kalian berdua bersamanya." Tiba-tiba Mingyu menyahut.

"Yaa... Kim Mingyu. Ini kan berbeda. Kau bicara apa sih." Wonwoo memandang tajam ke arah Mingyu dan mencibirkan bibirnya, imut. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan putra mereka. Padahal jelas-jelas Wonwoo lebih tua setahun dari Mingyu, tapi sikapnya kadang-kadang seperti anak kecil saat bersama dengan mereka dan bersama Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, nanti makan siang disini ya. _Eomma_ akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu dan Wonwoo." Ujar Nyonya Kim dan menggandeng tangan kekar Mingyu.

"Baik _Eomma_ , apapun untuk _Eomma_." Balas Mingyu seraya memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Yaa, apa-apaan senyum seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku." Nada bicara Wonwoo sarat dengan kecemburuan. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon beserta Mingyu tertawa terbahak.

"Karena hari ini Mingyu milik _Eomma_." Jawab Nyonya Jeon seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Mingyu yang langsung dibalas kedipan pula oleh Mingyu.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Wonwoo melepaskan tangan ayahnya dan bergegas masuk ke rumah dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Sangat menggemaskan. Ketiga orang tersayang Wonwoo hanya membiarkan Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana rencana selanjutnya? Sudah kau persiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Tuan Jeon.

"Iya _Appa_ , semuanya sudah beres, tinggal menunggu hari-H nya aja. Seungcheol _Hyung_ , Hoshi _Hyung_ , dan teman-teman yang lain sangat banyak membantuku." Jawab Mingyu.

"Syukurlah, _Eomma_ sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu." Nyonya Jeon berbunga-bunga, rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kita semua menantikan hari itu, sayang." Timpal Tuan Jeon. Mingyu mengangguk setuju dengan calon mertuanya itu.

"Oh ya, sana kau susul Wonwoo. Dia bisa mengambek sepanjang hari jika kau tidak segera menemuinya." Perintah Nyonya Jeon dan langsung diiyakan oleh Mingyu.

Sementara di dalam kamar bernuansa biru muda ini, Jeon Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Sedari tadi dia menunggu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi sampai sekarang tidak satupun yang datang. Wonwoo semakin kesal. Entah bagaimana kedua orang tuanya begitu sangat dekat dengan Mingyu. Seingatnya dulu, hubungan mereka memang sudah baik tetapi masih sangat canggung. Bahkan Mingyu jelas-jelas mengatakan jika ia cukup takut dengan sang ayah. Tapi yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar berbeda.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas bosannya. Kamarnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Semua perabotan tersusun rapi pada tempatnya. Hanya ada satu benda yang bertambah dan Wonwoo langsung tertarik pada benda tersebut.

Sebuah album foto. Wonwoo membuka _cover_ album, di halaman pertama dia menemukan foto dirinya yang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Wonwoo ingat itu fotonya saat merayakan ulang tahun Mingyu, empat tahun yang lalu. Di lembar kedua lagi-lagi fotonya, hanya saja difoto itu ia tengah tertidur d dalam mobil dengan kepala terkulai ke kiri. Pasti foto ini diambil oleh Ibunya saat mereka liburan ke Changwon, mengunjungi kakek neneknya. Foto ketiga sampai foto kesepuluh semuanya adalah foto-foto Wonwoo sebelum berangkat ke Jepang.

Wonwoo terus menerus membuka halaman demi halaman. Kemudian dia melihat fotonya di bandara saat akan meninggalkan Seoul. Dibawah foto tersebut terdapat tulisan-tulisan kecil. Wonwoo membacanya. _"Hari ini setengah jiwa dan nafasku akan berpisah denganku untuk sementara waktu, detik ini juga nafasku tercekat dan tubuhku melemah, kau tau seberapa esensial keberadaan dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo?"_

Di foto selanjutnya ada tulisan lain, _"Kau terlihat tampan dan sangat manis dengan seragam itu. Ah, bolehkan aku ke sana dan menculikmu. Kau sangat menggemaskan."_ Itu foto Wonwoo dengan seragam sekolahnya di Jepang.

" _Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat, Hyung? Kau sakit kan? Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya padahal aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, seolah kau persis berada di depan mataku. Bersabarlah, Hyung."_ Wonwoo terlihat pucat karena saat itu dia mengalami demam, bahkan dia tidak sekolah selama dua hari. Tapi dia memang tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada mingyu. Tidak ingin Mingyu mencemaskannya.

" _Boneka dan bunga itu kehilangan daya tariknya. Keindahan dan keluguanmu mengalahkan kedua sumber keindahan dan kehangatan itu. Bagiku kau yang terindah, termanis, dan terhangat. Aku mencintaimu."_ Wonwoo tersenyum membaca tulisan tersebut. Dia menyukainya, tentu saja.

Foto-foto selanjutnya hanya ada dirinya dan kata-kata manis penuh cinta. Mata Wonwoo sudah berkaca-kaca. Rasa kesal dan cemburu yang sempat dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu menguap entah kemana. Saat ini yang memenuhi dada dan perasaannya hanyalah rasa syukur dan cinta mendalam kepada sosok lelaki yang sudah mengambil setengah jiwa dan nafasnya. Wonwoo merasa sangat bahagia. Dia benar-benar beruntung.

Sementara itu, Mingyu sudah berdiri di samping pintu dan menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada dinding kamar Wonwoo. Dia melihat kekasih manisnya membuka album foto yang memang dibuat olehnya. Perlahan Mingyu mendekat. Wonwoo belum menyadari kehadirannya, sepertinya sang kekasih benar-benar terhanyut dengan apa yang dia temukan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Mingyu seraya memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Tubuh Wonwoo tersentak, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Mingyu sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Selamanya." Suara Wonwoo teredam dada bidang Mingyu. Seulas senyum terlukis dari bibir Mingyu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Mingyu. Kedua tangan kekarnya mengelus punggung dan rambut Wonwoo.

"Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau milikku. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo terus meracau. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Aku tahu." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang Mingyu jawab.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku atau kau akan mati." Suara Wonwoo mulai terdengar sengau.

'Aku tahu."

"Kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku dan seumur hidupmu kau harus berada disisiku." Butiran-butiran bening itu semakin berlomba untuk memenuhi pipi tirus Wonwoo.

"Selalu dan selamanya." Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, dikecupnya puncak kepala Wonwoo berulang kali. tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar dari bibir merah Wonwoo selain isakan-isakan kecil. Mereka terus hanya berpelukan selama beberapa waktu. Saat Wonwoo sudah menstabilkan nafas dan perasaannya, Mingyu membawanya untuk saling bertatapan.

"Air mata ini hanya boleh mengalir karena rasa bahagia, ingat itu kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu menghapus aliran kecil di kedua pipi Wonwoo. Kemudian dikecupnya kening Wonwoo.

"Aku akan selalu di sini, karena setengah jiwa dan nafasku ada pada tubuh ini." Ujar Mingyu seraya menyentuh pipi kanan Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu kemudian mengecupnya penuh cinta.

Mingyu menarik tangannya, kemudian perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo. Deru nafas dan kehangatannya menerpa satu sama lainnya. Mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu saling bertemu. Mengecup, menyalurkan rasa rindu. Wonwoo menarik tubuh Mingyu semakin dekat. Kedua tangannya dikalungkan ke leher jenjang Mingyu. Sementara tangan Mingyu diletakkan di pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan menariknya perlahan. Mencoba untuk mengikis jarak antara tubuh keduanya.

Nafas mereka memburu. Keintiman yang diawali dengan kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan. Lelehan saliva membasahi sudut bibir keduanya, lalu kedua pasang mata yang tertutup menikmati permainan hormon yang terjadi di dalam tubuh masing-masing. Tangan Mingyu sudah berpindah-pindah tempat menyentuh segala hal yang bisa disentuhnya pada tubuh halus yang kekasih. Sementara Wonwoo pun tidak mau kalah, berulang kali dia mengeratkan pelukan dan menarik kepala Mingyu untuk semakin memperdalam kedekatan mereka, terkadang dia meremas rambut hitam kelabu Mingyu, seolah menyampaikan kepada pasangannya betapa dia menikmati segala sentuhan ini.

Mereka semakin terengah. Wonwoo akhirnya mengalah. Sebelah tangannya memukul pelan dada Mingyu. Paham dengan maksud kekasihnya, Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Benang saliva yang bening terbentuk saat kedua belahan itu terpisah. Wonwoo meraup udara sebanyak yang bisa ditampung paru-parunya. Sementara Mingyu masih menikmati wajah Wonwoo. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggoda dengan penampilan acak-acakan seperti itu. Mingyu menyukainya.

Jemari Mingyu mengelus bibir Wonwoo yang membengkak. Menghapus ciptaan mereka yang sebenarnya sangat nikmat itu. Saat jari Mingyu berada tepat di tengah bibir Wonwoo, dengan usil Wonwoo menjilat dan mengemut jari tersebut. Mingyu tersentak. Wonwoonya tidak pernah senakal ini sebelumnya. Namun kerlingan manja Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Paham jika kekasihnya hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini, sayang. Jika tidak ..."

"Jika tidak kenapa? Wonwoo memotong ucapan Mingyu seraya mengalungkan tangannya kembali di leher Mingyu.

"Ouh, demi Tuhan Jeon Wonwoo, kau harus berhenti menggodaku. Aku sudah sangat kesusahan, sayang." Mingyu memejamkan matanya seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Bagaima jika aku tidak mau." Bukannya berhenti Wonwoo malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuat _Appa_ Jeon membunuhku, sayang. Kau ingin menjadi janda sebelum kunikahi." Wonwoo memukul pelan dada Mingyu seraya terkekeh. Kemudian dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Mingyu. Sejujurnya jika dilanjutkan, dia juga akan lepas kendali. Hormon itu benar-benar bekerja sangat aktif hari ini.

"Mingyu-ya, itu dari mu?" Jari Wonwoo menunjuk album foto yang sempat tergeletak di lantai karena pelukan tiba-tiba Mingyu yang menyebabkannya terjatuh.

"Iya, aku yang membuatnya. Kau menyukainya?"

"Mmm, ini sangat indah dan bagus. Aku menyukainya. Tapi kau telalu berlebihan, kata-katamu itu terlalu _chessy_." Ujar Wonwoo seraya menyentil dahi Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku menulisnya dengan begitu tulus."

"Hahaha... kau berlebihan Kim Mingyu."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Mingyu.

"Tentu saja, kan aku sudah bilang jika aku menyukainya. Kau yang terbaik." Jawab Wonwoo dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan untuk Mingyu.

"Kau semakin nakal Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kau tidak ingin menggantikan margaku dengan Kim?"

"Haruskah aku menggantikannya?"

"Jika tidak aku yang akan menggantikan margamu menjadi Jeon."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Kim Wonwoo."

"Jeon Mingyu. Hahahaha."

Wonwoo tertawa sangat kencang. Dia begitu bahagia. Menggoda Mingyu adalah yang terbaik. Dan mendapatkan pelukan Mingyu adalah segalanya. Mingyu hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kekasihnya. Melihat Wonwoo tertawa seperti ini sudah cukup baginya. Wonwoo itu sederhana dan Mingyu mencintai kesederhanaan Wonwoo. Akhirnya mereka terus saling berpelukan sambil sesekali Wonwoo menggoda kekasih tampannya itu. Setidaknya keluarga Jeon kembali terisi dengan tawa khas seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Di bawah sana, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon tersenyum mendengar tawa bahagia anak kesayangan mereka. Seuntai doa terucap "Semoga Wonwoo dan Mingyu bisa terus bersama dan berbahagia di sepanjang hidup mereka."

=Tbc/End?=

Sequel LDR akhirnya selesai. Aduh, semoga sesuai dengan harapan kalian ya. Aku tidak tahu ini hanya akan sampai di sini atau akan ada part 2 nya, belum kepikiran. Intinya mah Wonwoo bahagia terus kalau bersama Mingyu.

Thanks buat member Meanie Shipper, kalian yang terbaik, ini selesai karena kalian. Berada diantara kalian benar-benar memberikan banyak inspirasi. Aku mencintai kalian.

Akhir kata, Mind to Review? Ga maksa sih, cuma berharap aja... :*

Balasan Review:

Sailing2000: Wonwoo memang manis banget, kayak madu :3 Makasih ya udah baca ^^

DaeMinJae: Wah sehati sama Wonwoo itu Jae, dia juga nangis hohoho. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Kureyrey: Mereka ngapain di kamar? Ada deh, Wonn ga boleh tau, rahasianya Meanie itu hehehe. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

BSion: Iya, 3 tahun Bi, lama yak, ketika cinta berbicara jarak itu bukan apa-apa hahaha. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

KimEllin: Ini sequelnya .. semoga suka ^^ Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Leenhosh: Mingyu memang syial banget bikin gregetan. Berani nyubit Wonu ntar diamukin Mingyu lho. Terimakasih, aku suka dunia berlian ini. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Macchiato119: kepanjangan yah? Itu karena aku terlalu gemes pada dua lelaki tampan ini (read: Mingyu Wonwoo). Silahkan dibaca berkali-kali jika tidak keberatan. Heheheh.. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Skyblue phoenix: lebbih manis mana dari senyum Wonwoo? Hehe.. Video That XX memang fenomenal banget, panas liat meanie tabrakan kepala dan mata. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Jungjaegun: iya, nanti meanienya ketemu lama kok, sepanjang hidup malah. Heheh. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Youngchanl: Mingyu Wonwoo memang sangat keren. 3 tahun bukan apa-apa buat meanie. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Lala: kayak es krim yang biasa dimakan Wonwoo yah, manis dan meleleh. V" Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Hoshilhouette: Tenang Tam, rate nya masih aman kok. Karena Mingyu memang sangat tau Wonwoo jadinya dia bisa diandalkan disegala kondisi. Sebenarnya itu Mingyu udah ga kuat buat nahan diri. Cuma mau gimana, restu mertua yang paling utama, bisa aja Mingyu nyusul ke Jepang dan merawanin Wonwoo tapi abis itu dia bakal dilempar keluar galaxy sama calon mertua (ayah Wonwoo). Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Tinkuerbxlle: Lebih manisan yang mana dibandingkan Wonwoo? Hayoo jawab. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

Hiibiki kurenai: ini Sequelnya, semoga suka yah.. hahaha. Makasih ya udah baca ^^

SVTvisual: Sekali-kali Mingyu yang ditinggal, Win. Wonwoo emang menggemaskan dan Mingyu memang sweet banget sikapnya, Tapi maaf, Mingyu hanya untuk Wonwoo. Makasih ya udah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

With You

(Long Distance Sequel)

By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu

Other Cast: Find by yourself

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rate: T

Warning: EYD berantakan, Typo bertebaran

Summary:

Perpisahan itu mengajarkan mereka bagaimana seharusnya sebuah hubungan itu terjalin. Bukan hanya ungkapan-ungkapan cinta dan sentuhan fisik semata, lebih dari itu rasa percaya, kesabaran, kesetiaan, kejujuran dan harapan adalah landasan yang harus selalu dipertahankan. Lalu akhir yang bahagia akan menyertai setiap detik perjalanan hidup keduanya.

= M-W =

Dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Wonwoo kembali ke Korea dan menjadi mahasiswa di sebuah perguruan tinggi di Seoul. Begitupun dengan Mingyu, hanya saja Mingyu juga tetap bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Hitung-hitung untuk pengalaman dan persiapan masa depan.

Hubungan keduanyapun berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun pertengkaran dan perselisihan tetap mewarnai perjalanan kisah kasih mereka, namun lagi-lagi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang menyatukan mereka kembali.

Di tengah kesibukan keduanya, mereka selalu berusaha untuk tetap bertemu setiap harinya. Entah berangkat ke kampus bersama, atau hanya sekedar mengunjungi rumah satu sama lainnya. Baik keluarga Kim maupun keluarga Jeon sudah sangat merestui hubungan anaknya.

Malam ini giliran Wonwoo yang mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Kim. Wonwoo datang sendiri di antar sopirnya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, akan tetapi Nyonya Jeon dan Kim Mingyu bersekongkol untuk melarangnya. Wonwoo sempat mendengus sebal akan sikap protektif keduanya. Seakan mereka lupa jika ia adalah seorang lelaki.

Nyonya dan Tuan Kim tentu saja sangat senang Wonwoo berkunjung. Jika bagi keluarga Jeon sosok Mingyu adalah kesayangan, maka Nyonya Kim memuja Wonwoo. Wanita paruh baya ini bahkan lupa dengan Mingyu jika Wonwoo sudah bersamanya. Begitupun dengan Tuan Kim. Baginya Wonwoo itu adalah menantu terbaik.

" _Eomma_ , Mingyu belum pulangkah?" Wonwoo melangkah ke meja makan dan menuangkan segelas air putih lalu meminumnya.

"Belum sayang, memangnya dia tidak menghubungimu?" Nyonya Kim yang baru saja selesai mencuci buah menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Ponselnya mati. Mungkin kehabisan baterai." Wonwoo menarik sebuah kursi dan menuntun Nyonya Kim untuk duduk di sana. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi lainnya, tepat di samping calon mertua.

"Mungkin saja. Kita tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang."

"Iya." Wonwoo mengangguk seraya mengamati Nyonya Kim mengupas mangga dan memotongnya kecil-kecil. " _Eomma_ , biarkan aku saja." Pinta Wonwoo saat Ibu Mingyu hendak memotong Melon. Wonwoo meraih pisau dan mulai mengupas dan memotong kecil Melon tersebut.

"Hati-hati sayang."

"Ayolah, ini hanya melon. Aku tidak akan terluka hanya karena ini." Wonwoo mengerujutkan bibirnya. Sang calon mertuanya ini juga kadang posesifnya melebihi ibunya dan Mingyu.

"Woah, lihat siapa yang sedang bekerja di dapur." Tiba-tiba Mingyu datang dari arah belakang Wonwoo dan langsung menggoda lelaki manis manis itu. Bahkan Mingyu dengan santainya mencomot sepotong melon dan memakannya.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan dan jorok, Kim Mingyu. Harusnya kau mencuci tanganmu dulu." Wonwoo mengomel. Mingyu tidak peduli malah mengecup pipi Wonwoo dan melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Nyonya Kim hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, _eomma_." Wonwoo memicingkan matanya.

"Sangat menyebalkan." Balas Nyonya Kim. "Tapi kau mencintainya." Wonwoo tertohok, mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui hal ini. Pipi Wonwoo merona. Nyonya Kim kembali tertawa bahagia.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan hangat. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan di meja makan. Hanya obrolan selingan. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo pindah ke halaman belakang, menikmati suasana malam ditemani secangkir coklat panas untuk Wonwoo dan Americano untuk Mingyu.

"Sabtu dan minggu depan kau ada acara?"

"Hmm, aku rasa tidak ada. Kenapa Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu menyeruput kopinya.

"Mau liburan ke Jeju?" Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku tidak pernah serius dengan mu, _Hyung_." Mingyu terkekeh. Wonwoo memukul lengannya pelan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau kan sering sibuk belakangan ini, memangnya kau punya waktu buat liburan begitu." Wonwoo menyuarakan protesnya akan jadwal sang pacar.

"Aku bisa meminta ijin kepada appa. Jadi, kita pergi?" Tanya Mingyu kembali.

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi."

"Aigoo, manis sekali." Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo, gemas. Sementara Wonwoo hanya diam menikmati tangan Mingyu di kepalanya.

"Kita akan berangkat hari Jum'at sore. Oke?"

"Kenapa tidak Sabtu pagi saja? Banyak yang harus ku persiapkan, Mingyu-ya."

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan segalanya. _Hyung_ hanya perlu menyiapkan diri saja."

"Eh, mana bisa begitu." Protes Wonwoo.

"Pokoknya semua akan beres." Mingyu menegaskan kepada Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan kecil. Wonwoo memilih pasrah dan percaya. Lagipula Mingyu memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun.

Malam semakin larut. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai lupa waktu. Terlalu asik dengan waktu bersama. Sampai akhirnya Nyonya Kim menghampiri mereka.

"Wonwoo!" Seru Nyonya Kim dengan lembut.

"Oh, _Eomma_. Iya, kenapa _Eomma_?" Wonwoo tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Ibu Mingyu.

"Kau menginap saja ya? _Eomma_ sudah menghubungi orang tuamu." Wonwoo mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tidak baik berada di jalanan pada jam-jam segini. Karena itu kau menginap saja." Lanjut Nyonya Kim.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidur dimana?" Wonwoo mengerjap ke arah Ibu Mingyu.

"Tentu saja di kamarku, mau dimana lagi." Mingyu menyahut. Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keagresifan sang putra.

"Ya sudah, sana kalian ke kamar saja."

"Baik. Ayo _Hyung_." Wonwoo mengiyakan ajakan Mingyu.

"Oya, Mingyu-ya!" Keduanya berbalik dan melihat ke arah sang ibu. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Wonwoo yah, kalian belum sah. Hehehe." Sang Ibu terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga akan aku halalin kok, _eomma_." Mingyu tertawa saat Wonwoo memukul lengannya. Sang Ibu pun menimpali dengan derai tawa yang penuh kebahagiaan. Menggoda Wonwoo sudah menjadi kegemaran seluruh anggota keluarga Kim. Pipi merona Wonwoo dan tingkah malu-malunya adalah hiburan terbaik.

= M-W =

Jeju

Wonwoo menatap takjub Toscana Hotel yang berdiri megah di depannya. Hotel bergaya arsitektur Italia ini di lengkapi dengan beberapa pohon palem yang membuat kesan Toscana Village benar-benar terasa. Lokasi hotel yang dikelilingi padang rumput, gunung dan laut ini menjadi pilihan resort yang paling diminati di Jeju belakangan ini. Bukan hanya dari segi arsitektur, lokasi, dan segala macam fasilitas yang disediakan, kekuatan daya tarik lainnya dari hotel ini adalah sang pemiliknya, Kim Junsu. Siapa yang tidak mengenalinya? Seorang artis sukses di Korea Selatan. Dan Wonwoo sangat tahu akan hal ini, bahkan dalam hati Wonwoo berharap semoga ia bisa bertemu dengan Kim Junsu selama menginap di hotelnya ini.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Retinanya menangkap pijaran Lampu-lampu yang berjajar menyinari senja yang semakin menggelap. Meskipun sudah diujung pergantian siang ke malam, namun dapat diketahui jika langit Jeju sangat cerah hari ini, setipis awan jingga bergelayutan manja. Garis-garis lembayung terlukis dengan sangat indah, ditambah rona _scarlet_ yang membuat langit bak kanvas lukisan Sang Pencipta. Indah, hangat, memukau, megah, dan tak terkalahkan. Suasana _twilight_ yang menenangkan hati Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan ke arah lobi hotel, keduanya di sambut oleh para petugas hotel yang tampan dan ramah. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo merasa terkesima. Ada sebuah tangga semi melingkar dengan aksen tiang-tiang logam berwarna hitam yang berfungsi sebagai tiang penyangga di sekitar tangga. Di samping tangga tersebut, terdapat sebuah karya seni yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam atau dari batu? Wonwoo tidak terlalu mengerti. Benda seni itu berukuran sangat besar, setinggi 2-3 meter dengan bentuk yang unik. Di bagian permukaannya tercetak bentukan-bentukan melengkung ke dalam yang jika di lihat seperti kumpulan setengah lingkaran. Spot ini menjadi tempat dimana para pengunjung mengambil foto di sana, seperti ikon Toscana Hotel. Dalam hatinya Wonwoo berharap semoga Mingyu mengajaknya berfoto di sana.

Seorang petugas hotel membawa Wonwoo dan Mingyu ke sebuah kamar. Begitu memasuki kamar tersebut, Wonwoo langsung tahu jika ini adalah President Suit Room. Wonwoo ternganga. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar seperti ini, hanya saja sensasi yang muncul berbeda. Mungkin disebabkan oleh laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya ini.

Wonwoo berkeliling. Tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah balkon dengan pemandangan laut Jeju. Ini malam hari, tetapi jauh di sana ada jutaan bintang yang telihat indah. Sayup-sayup Wonwoo dapat mendengar deburan ombak. Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya, menghirup udara pegunungan yang menyegarkan. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berada di sana sedikit lebih lama. Melupakan Mingyu yang sibuk membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

Wonwoo bersenandung kecil. Senyuman manis terukir dari bibirnya. Ia menyukai suasana di sini. Menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman. Sesekali Wonwoo memainkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan, tangannya pun terkadang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan absurdnya.

Saat sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Wonwoo hanya terkekeh tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Mingyu mengecup perpotongan lehernya. Wonwoo menggenggam lengan Mingyu.

"Kau terlihat senang, _Hyung_."

"Aku sangat senang."

"Benarkah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tempat ini sangat indah Mingyu-ya. Padahal ini malam hari tapi aku bisa melihat keindahan dan kenyaman di sini. Ah, aku menyukai ini." Wonwoo berceloteh riang. Mingyu tersenyum puas.

"Jadi bukan karena ada aku ya. Ku kira dimanapun akan sama asalkan ada aku." Mingyu berpura-pura bersedih.

"Hey,,, Hentikan itu Kim Mingyu. Kau kekanakan sekali. Hahaha." Wonwoo tertawa. Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Wonwoo. Mereka berdiam diri seperti itu selama beberapa waktu, menikmati momen bersama sang kekasih hati dalam suasana yang tenang.

" _Hyung_..."

"Heumm."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Wonwoo langsung menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Mingyu menutup matanya.

"Hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu di matanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya." Mingyu bersikeras namun dengan intonasi yang sangat lembut. Wonwoo paham, Mingyu sedang dalam mode manjanya. Dan yang harus Wonwoo lakukan adalah memasuki permainan Mingyu dan berbaur di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak?" Mingyu mendelik tidak suka. Wonwoo tertawa.

"Sangat, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo terdiam, pandangannya semakin intens ke arah Mingyu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Mingyu. Hanya meletakkannya di sana. Mingyu terpejam merasakan hangat tangan Wonwoo.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jikau kau tidak ada. Tiga tahun berjauhan denganmu mengajarkanku banyak hal. Sungguh, dalam kondisi apapun aku tidak ingin merasakan kesepian dan kerinduan seperti itu lagi." Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Mingyu. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kokoh Mingyu.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." Mingyu menyerukkan wajahnya semakin dalam, tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Dan Wonwoo memberikan kecupan penenang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Wonwoo."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu."

Mingyu yang dalam keadaan manja dan kekanakan adalah sosok Mingyu yang sangat disukai Wonwoo. Karena hanya Wonwoo yang mengetahui sifat ini. Bahkan kedua orang tua Mingyu saja tidak pernah melihat kepribadian lain puteranya. Mingyu terbiasa mandiri semenjak ia kecil. Hanya pada Wonwoolah segala sifat manja dan kekanakannya tertumpah. Dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati akan meladeni semuanya. Ia merasa spesial.

Cahaya bulan menimpa tubuh mereka. Deburan ombak dan nyanyian hewan-hewan malam saling bersahutan. Suhu semakin rendah membuat indera perasa menghantarkan hawa dingin pada sekujur tubuh keduanya. Seolah enggan menantang sang bayu yang berhembus pelan, Wonwoo menarik Mingyu memasuki kamar mereka. Bagaimanapun tubuh keduanya membutuhkan istirahat. Dan sepanjang malam Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu yang bersandar pada dadanya. Wonwoo sedang menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang kekasih sekaligus kakak bagi Mingyu.

= M-W =

Sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui tirai-tirai tipis yang diterbangkan angin menimpa obsidian Mingyu. Perlahan dikumpuokannya semua kesadarannya. Lalu mananya menatap sang kekasih yang masih tertidur pulas. Mingyu masih meraakan tangan kurus Wonwoo memluknya. Secercah senyuman terlukis kala melihat pemandangan indah di depannya ini.

Mingyu bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Lihat saja, bahkan kamar mandinya sja seluas dan sebagus ini. _Bathrope_ , handuk, dan semua keperluan mandi tersedia dan tertata dengan rapi. Sepasang sikat gigi diletakkan di dalam sebuah gelas bening. Bahkan sampai keperluan perawatan kulit seperti _body lotion_ pun disediakan. Lalu juga terdapat bak mandi besar serta ruang _shower_. Benar-benar kamar yang sesuai dengan harganya.

Bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang keluar dari kamar mandi, suara bel pun terdengar. Mingyu sudah memesankan sarapan untuknya dan Wonwoo. Secangkir kopi _arabica_ untuk Mingyu dan segelas susu vanila untuk Wonwoo, dua potong roti bakar dengan lapisan cream keju, dua potong sosis, telur dadar, sepiring buah potong dan semangkuk salad sayur. Sarapan yang sempurna.

Mingyu meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja yang terletak di dekat jendela ruang tengah. Pemandangan laut terpampang dengan indah. Lalu ia membangunkan Wonwoo.

"Bangunlah." Sebuah ciuman pagi diberikan pada bibir tipis Wonwoo. Sang penerima menggeliat kecil, merasa terusik.

"Ayo bangun, Wonwoo _Hyung_." Kali ini Mingyu mengelus-elus pipi Wonwoo.

Merasa tidurnya tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan lagi, Wonwoo membuka mata sipitnya. Keadaannya sangat berantakan. Tapi Mingyu menyukainya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah bangun tidurnya.

"Cucilah muka dan gosok gigimu." Mingyu memberikan perintah. Wonwoo meresponnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku malas berdiri dan berjalan." Mingyu terkekeh mendengar rengekan manja itu, terlebih suara bangun tidur Wonwoo yang masih agak serak. Mingyu tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak jika Wonwoo meminta sesuatu padanya di saat seperti ini.

"Lantas maumu bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Gendong." Mingyu tergelak. Wonwoo melemparkan bantal kepadanya. Tentu saja meleset.

"Baiklah pangeran, ayo kita bersihkan dirimu." Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkekeh senang, kedua lengannya ditautkan pada leher Mingyu. Kakinya sesekali menendang udara. Dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

"Buka mulutmu." Mingyu benar-benar memperlakukan Wonwoo bak pangeran. Ia mencuci muka Wonwoo dan sekarang ia akan menyikat gigi Wonwoo. Tidak ada rasa jijik atau risih sama sekali. Wonwoo tentu saja dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak di pagi hari.

"Chaaa... Jeon Wonwoo sudah kembali tampan dan manis." Mingyu baru selesai mengelap wajah Wonwoo dengan handuk.

"Memangnya pernah tidak tampan ataupun tidak manis?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggoda Mingyu.

"Tidak. Kau selalu tampan dan manis untuk Kim Mingyu seorang." Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Ayo sarapan." Ajak Mingyu yang diiyakan Wonwoo. Kali ini pun Mingyu kembali menggendong Wonwoo. Dan ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

= M-W =

Ini hari sabtu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah menginap semalam dan hari Minggu mereka harus kembali ke Seoul.

Saat ini keduanya sedang jalan-jalan. Menikmati liburan mereka ke tempat-tempat favorit di Jeju. Lokasi pertama yang mereka tuju adalah _Oedolgae Rock_ karena lokasi ini masih berada di kota Seougwipo, dimana Hotel Toscana terletak. Batu karang setinggi 20 meter ini terlihat perkasa dan kokoh. Wonwoo teringat drama _Daejanggeum_ yang melakukan pengambilan gambar di lokasi ini. _Oedolgae Rock_ memang sangat bagus.

Lalu mereka juga Seongsang _Ilchulbong Peak_. Sebenarnya lokasi ini sangat bagus untuk melihat matahari terbit, namun sayang Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang ke sini di saat matahari sudah menuju siang. Mereka lupa merencanakan hal ini dari awal.

"Suatu hari nanti kita harus kembali ke sini dan melihat matahari terbit. Kita melewatkan momen yang sangat menakjubkan, Mingyu." Wonwoo bertekad akan kembali dan Mingyu hanya mengiyakan.

Meskipun demikian, di Seongsang Ilchulbong Peak mereka masih disuguhi dengan hamparan bunga Canola yang berwarna kuning. Luar biasa cantik dan indah. Belum lagi suara deburan ombak dan birunya lautan yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Mingyu juga sempat berkuda berputar-putar di sekitar, Wonwoo tidak ingin menaikinya. Terlalu malas katanya. Padahal Mingyu tahu ia hanya ketakutan.

Kedua lelaki tampan ini menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan berjalan-jalan santai di _Olle Trails_ , sebuah jalan setapak di pesisir pantai. Di sebelah kiri jalan terdapat hamparan lautan yang biru, sementara bagian kanannya rerumputan tumbuh dengan subur dan terawat. Sangat menyegarkan mata. Mingyu benar-benar menikmati liburannya kali ini.

Destinasi terakhir mereka adalah Pantai Pasir Hitam Samyang. Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin ke Gunung Halla dan Gua Manjang, tetapi hari sudah sangat sore. Pantai ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Perpaduan warna jingga dengan awan-awan kelabu disertai cahaya oranye matahari membuat pemandangan senja semakin indah.

Wonwoo bersandar pada bahu Mingyu. Mereka duduk di atas pasir tanpa peduli dengan alas duduk. Tangan kekar Mingyu menggenggam jemari Wonwoo.

"Di sini menyenangkan yah, Gyu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Iya, suasananya menenangkan dan juga indah." Balas Mingyu.

"Aku ingin memiliki rumah di pinggir pantai, dengan atap kaca yang bisa langsung ku gunakan untuk melihat bintang dan merasakan seolah air hujan akan menimpa wajahku. Juga dengan dinding-dinding kaca di beberapa bagian yang menghadap ke laut." Wonwoo berangan-angan, matanya menerawang menatap bintang yang mulai muncul satu persatu.

"Kau ingin kita pindah ke Jeju dan membuat rumah di sini?"

"Tidak perlu pindah ke sini juga kan. Aku tidak ingin berjauhan dengan orang tua kita juga." Angin berhembus membuat wonwoo merapatkan tubuhnya ke Mingyu.

"Jadi kau ingin mempunyai rumah bersamaku, _Hyung_?" Mingyu menyengir menampakkan taring lucunya.

"Menyebalkan." Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu. Mingyu mengaduh merasakan nyeri di tempat yang dicubit Wonwoo.

"Kita akan segera memilikinya, _Hyung_. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Hmmm." Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Suasana senja semakin menggelap. Guratan cahaya perlahan memudar.

" _Hyung_..." Panggil Mingyu dengan lirih. Wonwoo terkesiap dan mendongak ke arah Mingyu.

"Eummhh..." Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba, Wonwoo yang tidak siap spontan mengeluarkan desahannya. Mingyu mengecap bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut tapi juga menuntut. Mereka terus saling melumat. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir keduanya membentuk celah dipis, cukup untuk aliran udara yang perlu mereka hirup.

Mata keduanya saling menatap. Perlahan pandangan Mingyu turun ke arah bibir Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menatap penuh gairah pada bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo sehingga kini Wonwoo terduduk di pangkuannya. Kedua bilah bibir tersebut kembali bertemu. Kali ini nafsu terlihat jelas dari lumatan-lumatan yang mereka berikan. Keduanya ingin mendominasi meski pada akhirnya tetap Mingyulah pengendalinya.

"Eunghhh" Desahan nikmat kembali keluar diantara cipakan saliva keduanya. Tangan Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu dengan sensual. Sementara Mingyu sudah melilit lidah Wonwoo dengan penuh gairah. Lidah mereka berperang dan saliva pun menyatu.

Keduanya terngah-engah. Rambut Mingyu sudah berantakan dan bibir Wonwoo membengkak. Lelehan saliva di sudut bibir tersapu oleh jempol masing-masing. Mingyu tersenyum puas, begitupun dengan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Mingyu memberikan sebuah kecupan kasih sayang pad kening Wonwoo.

"Eumm." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ayo pulang, akan ada kejutan lain untukmu."

"Apa? Katakan padaku."

"Tidak, karena ini kejutan."

"Kau menyebalkan Kim."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

"Menyebalkan."

Mereka meninggalkan pantai indah itu dengan sebuah memori manis. Sebuah kedekatan yang intim dan hangat.

= M-W =

Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru saja selesai makan malam. Wonwoo berada di ruang tengah sedang membaca sebuah bukul, lebih tepatnya sebuah novel. Wonwoo sangat menyukai buku. Kemanapun ia pergi pasti ia akan membawa satu atau dua buah buku. Jika sudah dalam mode membaca, Wonwoo bisa sangat diam dan berkonsentrasi. Seolah ia menyatu dengan isi dari buku tersebut.

Tiba-tiba suara musik klasik bernadakan instrumen piano bergema di penjuru kamar. Mingyu pelakunya, ia meminta sebuah pemutar piringan hitam kepada petugas hotel. Kamar yang mereka tempati saat ini dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kedap suara, jadi Mingyu tidak khawatir akan mengganggu tamu lainnya.

" _Hyung_..." Panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

" _Hyung_ , lihatlah kemari. Hentikan membacamu."

"Ah, ada apa? Kau menggangguku, Kim." Mingyu cengengesan mendengar Wonwoo mengomel.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku? Apa itu?"

Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Wonwoo.

"Ini apa?"

"Buka saja _Hyung_." Wonwoo membuka kotak itu hati-hati. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kotak ini mirip seperti kotak perhiasan, _mungkinkah ini cincin?_ Batin Wonwoo. Tanpa disadarinya bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Namun sekejap kemudian senyuman itu luntur. Namun segera digantikan dengan senyuman yang baru. Sayangnya raut kecewa Wonwoo tertangkap jelas oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menemukan sebuah gelang dalam kotak tersebut, bukan cincin seperti harapannya. _'Apakah aku baru saja berharap itu cincin? Artinya aku berharap Mingyu melamarku?'_

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tanpa disadarinya ia merapalkan kata tidak berulang kali. Semua itu tidak terlepas dari perhatian Mingyu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ , tidak suka ya?" Tanya Mingyu mengejutkan Wonwoo.

"E-eh. Tidak kok. Ini bagus. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Wonwoo terbata.

"Baguslah kalo _Hyung_ suka. Ini gelang _couple_. Aku juga punya." Jelas Mingyu seraya menunjukkan pergelangan kirinya.

"Pasangkan padaku juga." Wonwoo mengambil gelang itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Mingyu untuk dipakaikan kepadanya. Wonwoo menatap gelang yang tersemat di tangannya, cukup bagus untuknya.

Wonwoo kembali terlarut dalam bacaannya setelah Mingyu pergi. Sementara Mingyu beranjak ke kamar mereka. Sesutu diambilnya dari dalam kopernya. Kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Wonwo.

Wonwoo _Hyung_. Mau bermain game."

"Main game apa?" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Ini!" Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tebalnya sekira 3 senti.

"Ini buku apa, Gyu?"

"Ini alat untuk permainannya, _Hyung_. Namanya buku harapan."

"Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Usaha Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo penasaran berhasil juga.

"Jadi aku akan memberikan _Hyung_ pertanyaan. Nah kemudian _Hyung_ meletakkan tanda atau jari _Hyung_ pada lembar jawaban yang _Hyung_ pilih tanpa membuka buku tersebut."

"Ooh, mudah sekali." balas Wonwoo. "Lalu apa yang kita dapatkan dari permainan ini/" tanya Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Apa ya, kesenangan? Untuk reward-nya tergantung kesepakatan yang bermain." Jelas Mingyu.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba." Putus Wonwoo.

"Ekhem ekhem." Mingyu berdehem. "Oke, pertanyaan pertama siap-siap ya _Hyung_." Mingyu memberikan aba-aba dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Wonwoo.

" _Kapan aku akan menikah dan dimana jodohku?"_

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Memangnya ada jawabannya untuk pertanyaan seperti itu?" Sela Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja ada. Makanya coba jawab _Hyung_." Pinta Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarikan ujung jarinya kemudian berhenti di tengah buku.

"Di sini." Seru Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka bukunya, _Hyung_." Perintah Mingyu. Raut wajah Mingyu menunjukkan kejahilan dan kebahagiaan.

" _Secepatnya, disampingmu."_ Wonwoo menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanyanya.

"Maksudnya ya begitu." Jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Ah, tidak asik. Coba ulangi lagi." Suruh Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu mengulang pertanyaaan yang sama.

" _Kapan aku akan menikah dan dimana jodohku?"_

"Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sama?" Seru Wonwoo.

"Terserah aku dong, _Hyung_. Kan aku yang memberikan pertanyaan. Sekarang buka jawabannya." Mingyu balik memrintah Wonwoo yang langsung dituruti lelaki manis itu.

Wonwoo membuka bagian akhir dari buku. Matanya terbelalak sempurna.

" _Secepatnya, disampingmu."_

Jawaban yang sama. Semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi Wonwoo. Ia berharap pertanyaan dan jawaban itu menjadi nyata. Tapi Wonwoo berusaha menyembunyikan itu dari Mingyu.

"Biar aku yang mencoba. Buku ini aneh." Kini Mingyu yang memegang buku harapan tersebut. Giliran Wonwoo yang bertanya.

"Apakah aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku sukai?" tanya Wonwoo tidak yakin. Tapi entah kenapa iya berharap buku itu akan menjawab 'iya'.

" _Secepatnya, disampingmu."_

"Jawabannya sama lagi, Gyu. Ini aneh."

"Coba sekali lagi, _Hyung_." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apakah besok akan turun hujan?" Wonwoo menanyakan hal lain. Ia curiga buku itu hanyalah buku iseng.

" _Secepatnya, disampingmu."_

"Nsh kan sama lagi." Protes Wonwoo.

"Aku coba lagi ya _Hyung_. Ini untuk terakhir kali." buku kembali berpindah ke tangan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , bagaiman jika kau membuka halaman terakhir saja. Biasanya halaman terakhir jawabannya selalu berbeda dengan sebelumnya." Mingyu menyeringai.

"Kita akan melakukannya serentak ya _Hyung_." Wonwoo mengangguk.

" _Will you marry me?"_ Wonwoo sudah membuka halaman terakhir dan hanya terdapat kata 'YES'.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia bingung. Matanya memandang Mingyu, seolah meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, _Hyung_. _So, Will you marry me_?" Ulang Mingyu kembali.

Wonwoo berhamburan ke pelukan Mingyu, sampai membuat Mingyu terjengkal ke belakang dan mereka terbaring bersama.

" _Yes, I do. I do."_ Wonwoo menjawab seraya mengecup wajah Mingyu. Merasa geli dan senang, Mingyu pun tertawa dengan terbahak.

"Kau begitu senang, hmm?" Mingyu mengusak sayang rambut belakang Wonwoo.

"Ini lamaran paling aneh yang aku tahu. Benar-benar jauh dari kata romantis." Jawab Wonwoo. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Habisnya aku bingung harus melamarmu dengan cara apa, _Hyung_. Jika itu terlalu romantis aku takut kau tidak menyukainya. Bagaimanapun kau tetaplah lelaki." Jelas Mingyu.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi ini sangat unik. Bagaimana kau bisa kepikiran hal ini?"

"Ini saran Soonyoung dan Seungcheol _Hyung_." Jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu buku harapan itu? Ku rasa tidak ada toko buku yang menjual buku seperti itu." Mingyu menyamankan posisi keduanya yang rebahan di lantai.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Dan jawabannya sama semuanya." Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar penuturan Mingyu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang sangat sibuk ini masih sempat membuat bahkan mencetak sebuah buku seperti ini. Ia merasa tersentuh.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari lama. Sudah puluhan buku yang ku buat tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berhasil. Hanya ini yang berhasil. Kau lihat cover depannya? Semua ku kerjakan sendiri." Mingyu boleh berbangga hati karena kekasihnya menyukai hasil karyanya ini.

"Kau yang terbaik, Mingyu-ya. Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat." Balas Mingyu disela kecupan Wonwoo.

"Jadi kita menikah?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Yes Yes Yes. Kita menikah." Teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo. Ciumannya langsung berubah panas. Mereka kembali saling menjilat dan menggigit. Minggu mengemut lidah Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo menarik lidahnya berlawanan arah. Berhenti dengan pergulatan lidah, Wonwoo menyapu dan menekan taring Mingyu dengan lidahnya. Terasa kasar dan tajam bersamaan. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut bahkan setelah beberapa kali terhenti untuk mengisi pasokan oksigen di paru-paru mereka.

Suara musik klasik masih berputar mengalun dengan merdu. Menambah manis suasana yang diciptakan kedua lelaki ini. Sementara di luar sana deru ombak bersahutan. Sang bayu menari menghembuskan tirai-tirai putih dari jendela kamar. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bahkan terlalu panas untuk merasakan dinginnya hembusan sang angin malam.

= END =

Fic ini sudah selesai. Maafkan untuk hasilnya yang tidak sesuai keinginan. Maafkan penulisannya yang masih jauh dari kata baik. Maafkan untuk banyaknya typo. Dan maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama. T.T

Spesial thanks banget buat **hoshilhouette** buat ide Buku Harapannya. Maafkan jika ini tidak sesuai harapan. Buat member **17 Foster** genks, big thanks banget udah menagih dan selalu memberikan inspirasi dan kebahagiaan. Kalian yang terbaik.

Untuk para readerku yang manis-manis dan cantik, makasih banyak sudah mau baca. Dan maaf belum membalas review kalian satu persatu.

The last, boleh minta tanggapannya lagi?

Loph U all...

Eh betewe daku bapernya sudah rada berkurang, tapi kalo mau baperan jamaah lagi daku ikutan deh..hihihi


End file.
